Thoughts of a Hanyou
by Emerald Ash
Summary: After a fight, Kagome thinks about her feeling for a certain dog eared hanyou.(One-shot song fic)


Thoughts of a Hanyou

Based on "Undiscovered" by Ashlee Simpson. Everything else is by me! My first song fic! Hope you like it!

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, alone.

'Inuyasha is such a jerk' she thought as she recalled their argument that sent her running home, like usual. 'Why does he find it nessecary to run to Kikyo ever time he smells her near? Why can't he stay with me and be happy?' she sighed as she turned in her bed, looking away from the window.

(song starts)

_Take it back, Take it all back now  
The things I gave  
Like the taste of my kiss on your lips  
I miss that now_

'Why do you toy with my heart? Am I not worth a little compassion, Inuyasha?'

_I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave  
Excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two_

'I've tried to convince myself of every good reason why you would run back to her. But there isn't one'

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you_

_  
_'Am I not good enough?'

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
Don't walk away_

'The worst part is I can't imagine life without you now. I'd be lost without you constantly saving me'

_Touch me now, how I wanna feel something so real_

'You can't even look me in the eyes when you see her! I hope it hurts, Inuyasha'

_Please remind me my love  
And take me back_

'Even though I envy the hold Kikyo has over your heart, I still want to be with you. Everyday you make my life brighter'

_Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you  
_

'When we're apart, I feel like a part of me is missing. Is it you Inuyasha? Are you what my heart longs for when I'm in my era?'

_Do you feel it too?_

'When I'm away, do you miss me too? Does your heart ache for me like mine aches for you?'

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
_

'Five hundred years separates us. Are we meant for eachother? Or does fate just have a cruel sense of humor?'

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah, I need you_

'I don't care about time. We have figured out a way to overcome that. But Inuyasha... Your heart doesn't have enough room for two'

_When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door  
It's there I know my heart is whole_

'Will you come for me this time? Or will you stay with Kikyo and forget all about me and what we had?'

_There's a millions reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
_

Kagome pulled her covers over her head to hide her tears from the world. 'Inuyasha, what have you done to me? You can hurt me like no other, yet you make my heart soar at the same time! You make my life so confusing...'

_Cause I don't wanna be alone_

'... yet I love every second of it!'

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
_

'I need you in my life! No matter who you chose, I'll be by your side until you tell me to leave...'

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
I need you_

'...no matter how much it might hurt me'

_Cause I can't fake and I can't hate but it's my heart that's about to break  
_

Kagome got up and went toward her window. The fresh air cooled her down and started to dry her tear-stained face. 'What are we gonna do, Inuyasha? You're going to break my heart and I'll never be able to hate you for it'

_You're all I need, I'm on my knees, watch me bleed, won't you listen please?_

'My heart's a rollercoaster of emotions and you're at the controls. Please, it's tearing me apart!'

_I give in, I breathe out, I want you, there's no doubt! I freak out!_

'I'm sure of my feelings for you. Now, you need to figure out your feelings for me' She got up and went out of her room, into the living room and out the door.

_I'm left out without you! I'm without, I cross out, I can't doubt!_

She ran to the well. 'There's no way I'm going to feel this way when I don't have to! I'm coming, Inuyasha!'

_I cry out! I reach out!_

She silently hopped down the well. When she reached the futal era, she climbed out of the well, only to find a certain dog-eared hanyou at the mouth of the well, about to hop down.

_Don't walk away  
Don't walk away ..._

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said.

She approcahed him and wrapped her arms around him. He followed suit and held her tight and lovingly.

'I'll wait forever for you to decide who your heart belongs to, Inuyasha. And I finally figured out why. It's because I love you'

* * *

Review and tell me what ya think! Love ya!

-Ash__


End file.
